Dude's night out
by Webdemon
Summary: Another Dialogue about the boys on movie night. sides will be split and money will be lost....or gained


**Dude's Night  
**

A another one shot while the boys are at the Hyuuga mansion. Like the board meeting. ONWARD TO THE FUN?!?!?! Let see what these teens are up to shall we?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Naruto is the first to Arrive)

Neji: Hello Naruto

Naruto: Hey Neji. Is Hinata home?

Neji: No....I made sure of that.

Naruto: Okay good. Remember this is supposed to be a dude's Night thing.

Naruto: Tenten too? and Sakura? and Ino too?

Neji: Yes yes and HELL yes. It's us guys Naruto

Naruto: Can I come in?

Neji: Yeah sure.

(Neji lets Him in)

Neji: your the first to come in. I got a Movie all set up. Your gonna like it very much.

Naruto: Cool.

(A door bell rings.)

Neji:I'll get it.

(Open's door to see Shino, Kiba, Sasuke,and Lee)

Neji:Hey guys.

Everyone outside: Yo

Neji: Come in. Naruto is a bit early

Sasuke: heh that's a first

Naruto: (From inside.) What was that asshole? Your the worst?

Sasuke: Hey Naruto. Did you bring the good this time? It's your turn to get the snacks.

Naruto: (From inside.) Yeah I got em. Now get your asses in here I already popped in the flick.

(they walk in.)

Kiba:Hey By the way did you ditch your cousin Neji?

Naruto and Neji: Yes.

Sasuke: And the other Idiots?

Neji and Naruto: Yes Sasuke them too

Neji: though I think Idiot is a bit much don't you think

Sasuke: Nope.....sounds about right to me

Kiba: ....Sasuke you got some women trouble My friend

Sasuke: you too Kiba. What about that blonde girl from the club last weel

Kiba: What you mean Yami? She's old news man.

Lee: So Neji What kind of Movie did you order

Neji: Iron man

Lee: Sweet. Oh and by the way Shikamaru and Chouji are gonna be a bit late.

Neji: I know they called me earlier. Said they ran into the girls and Are trying to Escape the barrage of questions.

( the door bell rings again)

Naruto: Heh That must be them now

Sasuke: 20 ryo says it ain't

Naruto: Your on Sasuke.

(Neji's answers the door to find Hinata)

Sasuke: pay up Naruto

Naruto:.....I hate you (Hands over the money.)

Sasuke: thank you. Hey.......20 more ryo says she forgot something.

Naruto: double or nothing pal

Sasuke: deal

Hinata:Umm...Neji?

Neji: Lady Hinata what is it?

Hinata:I...was wondering if Naruto was here? I wanted to give him something.

Naruto: Yeah I'm here (He turns and smiles at Sasuke)

Sasuke:........I hate you

Naruto: Pay up and shut up.

Sasuke: (Hands over the Money)

Naruto: Thank you for your patronage

Hinata: Ummm N-n-n-Naru-t-t-to? (slightly red)

Naruto: Yeah what do want?

Hinata: Your forgot this bag.(grabs a bag from the floor)

Sasuke:.....oh did he now (turns to Naruto)

Sasuke: 60 ryo says it's the drinks

Naruto: Deal

Sasuke: Hinata what's in the bag that Naruto forgot.

Hinata: (Kinda red.) H-h-his drinks for the stay over I-I-I- th-th-th-think.

Sasuke: thank you Hinata (Walks over to Hinata and grabs the bag. All the while Hinata is sneaking glances at Naruto Who was a little pissed)................I believe your words are pay up and shut up Naruto.

Naruto; fuck you Sasuke (Hands over the money) Thank you Hinata.

Hinata: Goodbye......See you later tonight Naruto (She waves shyly).

Naruto:Yeah...will do

(Hinata leaves)

(Everyone looks at Naruto and are holding back there laughs)

Neji:... Tonight you say? You gonna do something later with Lady Hinata?

Naruto: ....I will not answer that question.

(A cell phone rings: Playing the Shoulder lean by Young dro)

Naruto: Hey sasuke is that your cell?

Sasuke: Yes Naruto

Naruto: Hey Lee

Lee: Yes Naruto

Naruto: 80 ryo says it's either Sakura or Ino

Lee: I accept your challenge

(Sasuke answers his cell)

Sasuke: Hello?

Phone: HEYYYYYY SASUKE! It's me Ino

Lee:I accept this loss and will learn from it (Hands Over the money)

Naruto: Hahahahahaaa Sucker

Kiba: Hey Naruto, While your at it 100 ryo says she is gonna ask him to her house. Possibly to do something evil.

Naruto: double or nothing.

Kiba: your gonna regret that.

Sasuke: What do you want Ino?

Phone: What I just wanted to know of you are available after your dude time.

Sasuke: You want me to go to your house right?

Phone: How did you know?

(Kiba turns to grin at Naruto)

Naruto:...........ass

Kiba: Ahh this is gonna be great

Naruto: Whatever Kiba.(Hands over the money.)

Kiba:Sucker

Sasuke: I already told you damn it no means no.

Phone:Jeez Sasuke I just wanted your help to move some stuff around my house. Pervert

Sasuke: .....Why don't I believe you?

Naruto:Hey Kiba 400 ryo says her answer is "What makes you think you don't believe me?"

Kiba:Deal

Phone: What makes you think you don't believe me?

(Naruto Puts out a peace sign)

Kiba:Shit

Shino: You guys are such gamblers.

Kiba: Shut up Shino I don't see you in on this.

Neji: I got a bet for ya Shino. 800 ryo says Ino outside the house.

Shino: I do not wish to rob you Neji:

Neji: Oh really......*Cough* Pansy *Cough*

Shino: Your on bitch.

(Neji goes to a window and opens it to See Ino outside his window . her appearance is rather questionable.)

Neji: HEY INO BEAT IT.

(Ino jumps out of the Bushes)

Ino: AHH DAMN IT. (She hangs up the phone and Runs away)

(Neji turns around and grins at Shino,)

Shino:...........I hate you...........

Neji: In the immortal Words of My blonde friend here: Pay up and shut up.

Shino:(Hands over the money)...I'll get it back

(The doorbell rings)

Shino: 1000 ryo says It's Shikamaru and Chouji. And Chouji is eating some BBQ chips

Neji: deal (Walks over the door and opens it find Shikamaru and Chouji with chips)

Neji: Hello fellas.

Shikamaru and Chouji: yo

Neji: Chouji what kind of chips are those?

Chouji: Dorito's Cooler ranch.

Neji: Thank you. (turns ans grins at Shino)

Shino:.....this is why I don't gamble.

(Shikamaru and Chouji walk in)

Shikamaru: Not that I care but what are you guys doing?

Naruto: We are betting on what will happen next when an event comes to pass.

Shikamaru: Oh really?

Sasuke: I made and lost some ryo

Naruto: I made a killing

Lee: I have lost

Shino:........Neji cheated

Neji: Stop being sulky all the time. And I just made a few bucks on you two just now.

Chouji: Oh yeah then I have a bet for ya. 2000 Ryo says Sakura is gonna call you Sasuke

Sasuke:......your on

(Chouji and Shikamaru lye in wait.)

(The phone rings, Again playing Sasuke's ring tone)

Sasuke: Hello?

Phone: YOU ASSHOLE?!?!?! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE AT THE HOUSE LIKE THAT.

Sasuke: Who the fuck is this?

Phone: Oh like you don't know you womanizer. Tell me Sasuke does the name Sakura Haruno Mean ANYTHING TO YOU?

Sasuke:...we are sorry...your call has been disconnected....please check the number and dial again.

(Sasuke hangs up,)

Chouji:......Pay up dude

Sasuke:..........you fat fuck

Chouji:Stop being gay and fork over then money (grabs the money from Sasuke)

Sasuke:.....I really fucking hate you.

Shikamaru: Hey Naruto. I got a bet for ya.

Naruto:what?

Shikamaru:4500 Ryo says Ino is gonna call you and try attempt No. 45

Naruto: Your on boy.

(Phone rings. It's Neji's cordless)

Neji: Hello. Hyuuga Residence. Neji speaking.

Phone:Hey is Naruto there?

Neji: Whom may I say is calling.

Phone:It's me uhhhh Sakura Yeah that's it.

Naruto: you were saying?(Smiling)

Shikamaru: Uh uh uuhh Don't count me out just yet.

Phone:Me and Hinata want to know when your get together is done.

Neji: They will be here late Ino.

Phone:I'm not Ino Neji.

Neji: Then Why did Hinata say your name in the background?

Phone: (Yelling while covering the speaker) DAMN IT HINATA. (removes hand from speaker): Ehehehehehee I'll call him later (hangs up)

Neji:goodbye (hangs up the phone)

Naruto:.....smart ass (hand over the money)

Shikamaru: Yeah yeah yeah pay up. It's flat.

Sasuke: Okay can we get thins movie started please?

(everyone rambles random crap)

Neji: Okay okay Lets get movie night going

(everyone takes a spot on the floor and Get ready to watch the movie)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There ya have it. Another dialogue Done. another side split. have fun with this one.


End file.
